nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna
A few notes: *(dated) means that the word is used by the native speakers nor the revival community. *(poetic) means that the word only survives through quotes and proverbs. *(revival) means that the word is only used by the revival community and has never been used by the native speakers. *The letter <á> can be substituted by . In this dictionary we'll only use <á>. *Verbs are often grouped in pairs as «sulesit; sulesite». Please note that the first form can be used both transitively and intransitively, while the second form can be used intransitively only. ---- A''' symb A (pronounce: ea) '''a art un aardvark n'' ardvark '''abacus' n'' abakus '''abate' v'' abatovat; abatovate '''abatement' n'' abatovebechen '''abattis' n'' fightingsryb '''abattoir' n'' yatka '''abc' n'' abc (pronounce: ''eabeetsee) about prep about; ebow above prep over abroad adv in that outland; from ~ adj outlandish abscess n'' wred '''accent' n'' accent (pronounce: ''aksent) accomplish v'' zotovit; zotovite '''accomplishment' n'' zovovebechen '''according to' prep ako account n'' ekawnt; ''v ekawnte across prep ekrows act n'' ekt; ''v ekte action n'' aksia '''activate' v'' aktovivat; aktovivate '''active' adj ektif; tshinni (dated); aktifni (revival) activity n'' aktivita '''add' v'' dodat; dodate '''add to a list' v'' pridat; pridate '''Adoha' n pr Adowa advanced adj pokrotshil advertising n'' advertensia '''afraid' adj efrayd after prep after afternoon n'' afternoon '''again' adv zas; snow; egayn age n'' (''lifetime) starb; starve; (century) wanunrow ago postp prede (used as a preposition) agree v'' sulesit; sulesite '''agricultural' adj agricultural agriculture n'' agroun; agriculture '''air' n'' wesdutsht '''album' n'' album '''all' adj/adv ow; ol; swea; n'' ow; ol; ewshet; ewshetkow '''allow' v'' dovolit; dovolite '''aloft' adv elof alone adv elown along adv elong; elang along with prep shkedin already adv retch also adv ouso; owso alternative adj alternatif always adv allways; alltide amazement n'' obdif '''ambition' n'' ambitsia '''amount' n'' potshet '''an' art (see '''a) '''and conj an; and angry adj bows; engri animal n'' sweerk '''anounce' v'' zavolat; zavolate '''anouncement' n'' zavolating '''another' adv another answer n'' esse (see appendix); ''v esse any adj eni anyone adv eniwan anything adv wishettek anytime adv enitime apologize v'' ospravetlos (see appendix) '''appear' v'' come (see appendix) '''appearance' n'' cumst '''apple' n'' aplon; jablonske '''approval' n'' eproovine '''approve' v'' eproof '''area' n'' kraith '''areal' adj kraithen; arial arm n'' arm; ''v wizbroivat; wizbroivate army n'' vojsko '''around' prep round; rone arrival n'' uspore '''arrive' v'' usporit; usporite '''art' n'' art '''article' n'' stranka '''as' conj as ask v'' ask; frage (see appendix) '''asleep' adv espavat astrology n'' astrologia '''astronomy' n'' astronomia '''at' prep at at our side adv entlang attack v'' fall on (see appendix) '''aunt' n'' teta '''author' n'' tshiter '''autumn' n'' jesenj '''away' adv gun; eread; pretsh (dated) B''' symb B (pronounce: bee) '''back adv back; n'' back; ''v back bad adj slay bank n'' bank '''banking' n'' bankin '''bark' n'' (''of a tree) core; (of a dog) eyg; v'' eyge '''based in' prep ecesten in battle n'' boy; ''v boy be v'' bite (see appendix); (''of weather) do (see appendix) beach n'' plase '''be a problem' v'' form nash '''beautiful' adj prach; crashing beaver n'' bobor '''Beaver River' n pr Rike o'thie Bobors be awaiting v'' potshkat '''because' conj labe become v'' bico (see appendix) '''become extinct' v'' bico outzomrieten (see: ''bico); outzomriet bee n'' bymber '''before' prep befor; befo begin v'' bigen '''beginning' n'' bigen '''behind' prep behine being adj issing; issin; n'' issing; issin; essen '''bend' v'' hurb '''berry' n'' bobulee '''best' adj best betray v'' do un shmean de (see ''do); shmean better adj better; bettere; dobrar between prep betwixt; between big adj beag; welk biologic adj biologiski biology n'' biologia '''bird' n'' ewteck '''bleed' v'' crue '''bleed extensively' v'' nashkrit; nashkrite '''blond' adj blond blood n'' crew '''blood bank' n'' credbank '''blood donor' n'' credater '''blood transfusion' n'' cretransfusia '''blow' n'' fuegbechen; ''v fukat; fukate; (of weather) wai body n'' case; telo (''poetic) bone n'' cost '''book' n'' book '''boy' n'' lad '''brackish' adj spitochen; brackish branch n'' koner; coner '''brave' adj moodig; brief bread n'' gutch '''break' n'' break; ''v breake breed selectively v'' ponuecat; ponuecate '''bridge' n'' bridsh; most '''bring' v'' bring '''build' v'' stavat; stavate '''building' n'' bude; stavebechen '''buisness' n'' vetshen '''bush' n'' cur '''bus' n'' bus '''bus stop' n'' busbreak '''but' conj ale by prep by C''' symb C (pronounce: tsee) '''call n'' call; ''v calle campaign n'' sutshace '''can' n'' can; ''v can (modal) can't v'' cat; canne '''canal' n'' canal '''car' n'' carra; bilka; bieca '''card' n'' card '''carpenter' n'' karpenter '''carpet' n'' plasht '''castle' n'' sham '''cat' n'' cat '''cattle' n'' fee '''cause' n'' cous; ''v couse center n'' (''middle) mithten; (building) senter central adj mithni chair n'' tshooli '''chairman' n'' tshooliman (see: ''man) chamber n'' room '''change' n'' chaynge; ''v chaynge change drastically v'' uthorwe '''channel' n'' channel '''chapter' n'' capitol '''chat' n'' (''computer) tshet; potshivor (revival); (discussion) sladock; v'' (''computer) tshette; potshivorit (revival); potshivorite (revival); (discuss) sladovit; sladovite chatting room n'' tshettin room; potshifroom (''revival) chemical adj shemikni chemistry n'' shemiki '''child' n'' deatsha (see appendix); tshide (see appendix) '''childhood' n'' deatshahood; tshidehood '''choir' n'' quaire '''choose' v'' wibert; wibrat; wibrate '''chorus' n'' ridock '''church law' n'' kremtsha '''city' n'' mest (see appendix) '''claim' n'' clem; ''v spreache (see appendix); clem clear adj yasni clock n'' clocke '''close' v'' zamknut; zamknute '''closure' n'' uzaver; uzavretie '''cloud' n'' oblak '''clouded' adj oblaken Clymene n pr Klemmin cold adj cold; n'' koudid '''colemine' n'' colesheck '''collapse' n'' rosval; ''v rosvalle color n'' color; farb; farve (''dated) come v'' come (see appendix) '''communal' adj spolotshni communication n'' vravition '''communication channel' n'' vravitionchannel '''communism' n'' komunisma '''communist' adj komunistiski; n'' komunist '''communist party' n'' komunistiski parti '''community' n'' spolotshentswoe (singular: ''spolotshentsow) company n'' dreafchen '''complete' adj uplen; v'' uplen '''computer' n'' kompiuter; potshitatsh (''revival) concentrate v'' konsentrat; konsentrate '''concentration' n'' konsentratsia '''concern' n'' (''worry) otasksnack; (firm) konsyrn; v'' (''be of importance) ongot (see got); (make worried) selsnet conference n'' konferensia '''confidence' n'' doverove '''congress' n'' glide; kongres '''congess member' n'' tshlen o'glide '''constant' adj thruel constantly adv thruelten; thrueltenne constitution n'' konstitutsia '''constitution article' n'' stranka o 'konstitutsia '''construction' n'' konstruksia '''contain' v'' obshanut; obshanute '''container' n'' kontayner '''continue' v'' pokratshovat; pokratshovate '''contribute' v'' prispite '''contribution' n'' prispition '''convict' n'' konvikt; ''v konvikte conviction n'' konviksia '''cook' n'' kuek; ''v kokovat; kokovate cool adj cool; v'' cool '''cool down' v'' deyncool '''cost' n'' cumst; ''v come (see appendix) council n'' rat; rát '''country' n'' kragen '''couple' n'' kapel '''courage' n'' mood '''course' n'' cose '''cow' n'' krawa '''creature' n'' tower '''crisis' n'' crisis '''criticize' v'' posmetch '''cry' n'' plage; ''v plakat; plakate current adj denshen; dottery D''' symb D (pronounce: dee) '''dance adj tantsikni; n'' tants; ''v tantsivat; tantsivate danger n'' bivet; bespetshense (pronounce: ''bespens) dangerous adj bivetlee; bespent; bespetshent (dated) dawn n'' doun '''day' n'' den (see appendix) '''dead' adj zose; ded deaf adj def dear adj dache death n'' zosnul '''debute' n'' outcumst '''deceive' v'' oclaimtate '''decent' adj disent; deecent decide v'' roshutnote; roshutnot '''declare' v'' villasit; villasite; vilasit; vilasite '''deep' adj deep; chlobki degree n'' degree '''delete' n'' deleet '''deletion' n'' deletsia '''demonstration' n'' demonshtrasia '''denial' n'' zapairt '''deny' v'' zapire '''deposition' n'' outstanding '''describe' v'' popisat; popisate '''description' n'' popisebechen '''descriptive' adj popistif desk n'' desk '''destroy' v'' enitshive '''develop' v'' come (see appendix) '''development' n'' coming '''devoice' v'' dislas '''dialect' n'' daylek '''dialogue' n'' dwahvite '''dictionary' n'' slowneck '''die' v'' dai; zomriet '''dig' v'' dig '''disappear' v'' discome (see: ''come) disappearance n'' discumst '''disapproval' n'' diseproovine '''disapprove' v'' diseproof '''discriminate' v'' diskriminovat; diskriminovate '''discrimination' n'' diskriminatsia '''discuss' n'' slapemorte; discuss '''discussion' n'' slapemortel; diskussia '''do' v'' do (see appendix) '''document' n'' dockmish '''dog' n'' dog; pes '''donor' n'' dater '''don't have' v'' nef (see appendix); nef no (see ''nef) don't use v'' noudit; noudite '''don't want' v'' donawnt '''door' n'' dour '''double' adj dwoyaki down adv nether downtown n'' deynteyn '''dream' n'' sen; ''v snivat; snivate drink v'' klook '''drop' n'' nashatni; drop; ''v nashatten dry adj dry during prep diuring; durende dwarve n'' tripaslik '''E' symb E (pronounce: ee) ear n'' ea; uck '''early' adj rani; strocki eat v'' chest (see appendix); mash '''ecologic' adj ekologistiski ecologic party ekologistiski parti ecologist adj ekologistiski; n'' ekologist '''ecology' n'' ekologia '''economy' n'' ekonomia '''effort' n'' usile '''elbow' n'' lakets '''egg' n'' eag; eack; witish; jay; yock '''empty' adj prasten; v'' prasten '''encounter' v'' prepatenut '''English' adj Angltshi; n'' Angltshi '''environment' n'' invainmen; okolie '''environmental' adj invainmental escape v'' uyst '''especially' adv predlock establish v'' upset (see: ''set) establishment n'' nadasha '''etcetra' adv answon even adv even evening n'' vecher '''event' n'' chelt '''even though' conj teamo; ondow ever adv ef; efa every pron ef; efri everybody adv efcase everyone adv eflit everything adv all everywhere adv efwair example n'' priklad '''except for' prep vuenimpo exception n'' vuenimst '''exclaim' v'' vidyadrit; vidyadrite '''exclude' v'' vuenimke '''exclusive' adj vuenimkat excommunicate v'' vuebave '''exhausted' adj vytsherpani exist v'' esh '''existence' n'' esht '''expand' v'' buch; buch hine '''expect' v'' tshakat; tshakate '''expectation' n'' tshakebechen '''explore' v'' opshavit; opshavite '''extinct' adj outzomrieten extinction n'' outzomrichen '''eye' n'' oake; oak; eye '''eyebrow' n'' obrotshie '''F' symb F (pronounce: ef) factory adj tovarenjane; n'' tovarenj '''fairy' n'' wayla '''falcon' n'' falke '''fall' n'' fall; ''v fall (see appendix) false adj fous fame n'' slave '''farm' n'' farm; ''v farme farmer n'' farmer; farman (see appendix) '''fat' adj tuck; fat father n'' father; otetsh; otesh '''fear' n'' strah; ''v bat fearsome adj betshade feast n'' fease; feast '''feather' n'' fur; per '''federal' adj feaderel federal police n'' politianowk '''feel' n'' feale (see appendix) '''fertile' adj plodni few adj few; male fight n'' fight; boyofnik; ''v fight; boyovat; boyovate fighter n'' fightman (see appendix) '''finally' adv konetshen; nakonietch; nakonetshen find v'' find '''fine' adj fonue finger n'' prist; pryst (''dated) fingernail n'' nesht; neshtenruke '''finish' n'' fennish; ''v fennish; dorobit; dorobite fire n'' feyr; ''v fure first num onest fish n'' feesh (plural: feast); ribe (plural: reeben) '''five' num patsh; path; five flat adj teni; n'' flat '''flats' n'' flats '''flower' n'' flore; kwet '''fly' n'' fly; ''v fly (see appendix) follow v'' sledovat; sledovate '''foot' n'' foot (see appendix); noa (see appendix); stope '''for' prep for; fo force n'' mots; sila; ''v sili; silite; donutit; donutite forecast n'' predpoved; ''v predpovat; predpovate foreign adj outlandish forest n'' es; les '''forever' adv fowedda form n'' formulir; ''v form former adj fowmer for sale adv to sale fortunate adj forchunet fortunately adv forchunetli fortune n'' forchoon '''found' v'' nadavat; nadavate '''fountain' n'' feyntin '''four' num stir; stire; fow fraud n'' froud '''free' adj free; wolni; slobodni (poetic) freedom n'' sloboda '''freeze' v'' merzit '''fresh' adj fresh friend n'' priatel '''friendly' adj priatelsh from prep for; from; o'; ' fruit n'' owotsh; plod '''function' n'' funksia; ''v funkshovat; funkshovate functional adj funkshenel functioning adj seltni fungus n'' fungus; huba (''revival) furious adj furious; rayst future n'' futur '''G' symb G (pronounce: dshee) gain n'' gain; ''v gaine game n'' ra '''gate' n'' brana (see appendix) '''gender' n'' polavy '''gesture' n'' posunok '''get' v'' gea (see appendix) '''girl' n'' lassi '''give' v'' give (see appendix); dovat; dat '''give up' v'' latsh hine; latsh '''glad' adj rath glass adj glass; n'' glass '''go' v'' got (see appendix) '''goat' adj koshni; n'' kosha; gowt '''goat milk' n'' koshni miliek '''God' n'' God; That Lourd Entlang '''god' n'' bog '''gold' n'' slate; gold; zlate (''poetic) good adj dober; ksorow; horosh goods n'' towar; towars '''go to' v'' got de (see ''got) government n'' welade '''grass' n'' grash; traw; trew '''graze' v'' noowet '''great' adj greet greatest adj grease green n'' zellen '''green party' n'' zelniparti '''group' n'' groop; ''v groop guard n'' warret; ''v warte guinea pig n'' omchen; mortsha '''H' symb H (pronounce: ash) hair n'' ewlash; vlas; hea '''hall' n'' hall '''hand' n'' hand; heand; rook; dealen '''happen' v'' statch hine; statch '''hard' adj shelly hardly adv berly have v'' have (see appendix); mam (see appendix) '''he' pron he; hine head n'' head; law '''heap' n'' stort; stought (''poetic) heart adj serditsni; n'' serdits; heart '''heart beat' n'' serditsni chense; serdislock '''heat' n'' rospale; ''v rospalit; rospalite heaven n'' nebo '''heavenly' adj nebeshki heavy adj tashki help n'' pomeut; ''v pomoct here adv here; hey hero n'' raltsh '''high' adj vuesock him pron him; hine; hem; ham; hemes; hames; hen himself pron hemself; hineself hine pron hen his pron hine historical n'' historiski '''history' n'' tower; historia (''poetic) hold v'' hold (see appendix) '''hole' n'' diera '''holy' adj swat; sacker home adj domtshi; n'' hame; haym '''homerun' n'' domtshi ryn '''hometrainer' n'' domtshi trainer '''honeysuckle' n'' neaslatsh '''hope' n'' howp; ''v howpe horn n'' rog; rock; horn '''horse' n'' conne; orse '''hot' n'' swedi '''hot dog' n'' huedog '''hotel' n'' housosts '''hour' n'' eyr '''hours' n'' hours; eyrs '''house' n'' sheal; hous; dom (''poetic) how adv ache; wow; saen huge adj yudsh human n'' tshlowk; tshloke '''Hurbanova' n pr Hurbanova; Hurbanovo; Hurbanoft Hurbanovan adj Hurbanovni husband n'' manshel (see appendix) '''I' pron a; ya; symb I (pronounce: ai) if conj as; asime image n'' obrasock '''immediately' adv o'strotsh that; o'strotsh th' important adj luni (see appendix); wightig improve v'' lepshit; lepshite '''in' prep in; i incident n'' insedent '''incidental' adj insedentel include v'' witshanimke '''inclusive' adj witshanimkat independence n'' nesavicelost '''independent' adj nesavicelost indirectly adv indirectely industrial adj industrial industry n'' industria '''inform' v'' swuwat; swuwate '''information' n'' informatsia; spait '''in front of' prep in care o'; in care '; insight (+gen) inhabitant n'' bivetter '''initially' adv onfankly instead of prep inplace (+gen) interested adj prepichove interfere v'' interferovat; interferovate '''interference' n'' interferensia '''in the meantime' adv selftimes in the old days adv skorshane invisible adj oviderat iron n'' oiern '''island' n'' oster '''isle' n'' oster '''Isle of Bratislava' n pr That Wodate Oster Isle of Frisco n pr Nobivinen Oster Isle of London n pr Oster o'Londine it pron it it has v'' ase (''poetic) it's v'' i's (''poetic) J''' symb J (pronounce: dshay) '''job n'' jemesnane '''just' adv just K''' symb K (pronounce: kay or kee) '''keep v'' keep (see appendix) '''keep going on forever' v'' pokrochove; pokrochoved '''king' n'' kral '''kingdom' n'' kingland '''Kings' n pr Keengs; Krealand (dated) Kinley n pr Kinlee know v'' know (see appendix) '''L' symb L (pronounce: el) labor n'' layber '''labor party' n'' layber parti '''lake' n'' wiats '''lamb' n'' fore '''land' n'' land '''language' n'' narasha '''last' adj leest last year n'' fowent rock '''later' adj later; lada; ladah largest adj grease launch n'' lawnsh; ''v lawnshe; prokopostvit; prokopostvite lay-out n'' lay-out '''law' n'' lou '''leaf' n'' list '''leave' v'' (''go away) odiste; (remain) les over less adj less; lessar let v'' les '''let's go' v'' lesgo (''imperative) level n'' uroven '''liberal' adj liberalni; n'' liberal '''liberalism' n'' liberalisma '''liberal party' n'' liberalni parti '''liberate' v'' spavit; spavite '''liberation' n'' oslobodenia '''libertarian' adj libertarianistiski; n'' libertarianist '''libertarianism' n'' libertarianisma '''libertarian party' n'' libertarianistiski parti '''liberty' n'' sloboda '''library' n'' knishnitsa '''life' n'' bife '''lift' n'' lift; ''v lifte light adj (color) yaghki; (weight) tshuini; (visual) swetli; n'' swetlo '''like' conj like; v'' like; milovat; milovate '''line' n'' tratsh '''line of succession' n'' kralcrew tratsh '''lion' n'' lew '''liquid' adj liquid (Oceana: lekuid); n'' liquide (Oceana: ''lekuide) list n'' list; lista (''revival); v'' liste '''listen' v'' lizn (see appendix) '''little' adj lil (see appendix); mayores little bit n'' sak '''live' v'' bivet (see appendix) '''local' adj local; lokalni long adj lang; long; dug; dlihen long time n'' syne '''look' n'' glens; look; ''v look lord n'' lourd '''lot' n'' lot '''louse' n'' louse; wosh (see appendix) '''love' n'' laska; láska; ''v milovat; milovate; milevat (poetic); lashe lover n'' latteck (''masculine); lask (feminine); lag; lagger (poetic) Lovia n pr Lovia; That Lovish Land; Nowslowensk (dated) Lovian adj Lovish luck n'' lyck '''M' symb M (pronounce: em) machine n'' masheen '''machine gun' n'' lowda '''main goal' n'' opodsha '''make' v'' make (see appendix); robe '''make cry' v'' plakat hine '''man' n'' man (see appendix); mush '''manage' v'' managovat; managovate '''management' n'' managebechen '''manager' n'' manager; mennedsher '''mandatory' adj zavesockel many adj many map n'' karta '''marker' n'' nashnashit '''market' n'' trh; tern '''may' v'' prosh '''maybe' adv prosh; prosh be (that) mean v'' mean (see appendix) '''meat' n'' mass; mea '''member' n'' tshlen '''message' n'' sprave; bright '''milk' n'' miliek; ''v milichivat; milichivat mine n'' sheck; ''v sheck miner n'' bank '''mineral' adj nerastni; n'' nerast '''mineral water' n'' nerastni vod; minnerel water '''mining' n'' shecking '''minority' n'' mainoritee '''minority language' n'' mainoritee narasha '''minute' n'' minutes '''Moldova' n pr Male Vlashka money n'' feague '''monster' n'' demaiter; monster '''month' n'' meshats '''moon' n'' meshatsh '''moor' v'' amere (see appendix) '''more' adj mo; mor morning n'' mouning '''moss' n'' mach '''most' adj most; mose mother n'' matka; mother '''mouth' n'' ust '''murder' n'' murder; ''v murder murmur v'' beshen '''music' adj hudobni (revival); n'' hudba '''musical' adj hudobni musician n'' musishen; hudobnik (''revival) must v'' mus '''my' pron mine; me myth n'' mith '''mythologic' adj mithologiski mythology n'' mithologia '''N' symb N (pronounce: en) nail n'' nesht '''name' n'' name; ''v name narrow adj uskea; wosky nation n'' nayshen; narod '''national' adj nayshenel; narodni national party natsionalistiski parti nationalism n'' natsionalisma '''nationalist' adj natsionalistiski; n'' natsionalist '''near' adj near; closeby; prep near; closeby necessary adj needen; nean need n'' need; ''v need need to go v'' need gotti de '''neighborhood' n'' town '''neutral' adj nutralni never adv na ef; na efa new adj new; nove Newhaven n pr That New Wof; Nuwhayvin news n'' sprave '''newspaper' n'' novine '''night' n'' nots '''nightly' adj notsi; naitlee no adv na Noble City n pr That Mest; Nobelmest noon n'' noon '''Noowet Grasslands' n pr Thie Easttrew nose n'' nose; nos (see appendix) '''not' adv na; nada; not notable adj podutal not anymore adv nomo noticable adj podutnut notice v'' podutnut; podutnut '''not yet' adv nait novel n'' novel '''now' adv new; now O''' symb O (pronounce: ow) '''oath n'' prisaga '''ocean' n'' oshen '''Oceana' adj Oshenna; n pr Oshenna Oceana lion n'' That Lew; Oshine Lew; Lew 'Oshenna '''Oceana myth' n'' bai '''Oceana song' n'' piesenj '''occur' v'' statch '''of' adv o'; ' of course adv priord; o'cose official adj ofishel OK adv save old adj ow; owet; old Old Wharf n pr That Old Wof on prep on; po once adv unes; once; raze one num one; jidden; un only adv len on that wasteland adv trhe on the other hand adv oweantli on this way adv that shine way open adj otforen; open; v'' otfor; otfore '''opinion' n'' naiser; nasor '''or' conj o; or organization n'' taste '''organize' v'' tase (see appendix) '''origin' n'' matherstand '''orphan' n'' orfen; silota '''other' adj other others adv others out adv out; ou out of hand adv oude'han our pron oshine own adj ayn P''' symb P (pronounce: pee) '''Pacific Ocean n pr That Great Oshen pain n'' payn '''pancake' n'' palatshine '''paper' n'' payper '''part' n'' part '''partake' v'' parttake '''partly' adv partane party n'' parti '''past' n'' minulost '''peace' n'' pokien '''peaceful' adj pokojni peaceful home n'' letislove '''people' n'' peepel; men; lide (''dated) perfect adj rat permission n'' suelash; dovolny '''permit' v'' dovolit; dovolite '''person' v'' eagman; man (see appendix) '''petting zoo' n'' kithchow '''photo' n'' foto '''physical' adj fisikni physics n'' fisiki '''pick' v'' dick '''pinetree' n'' eylichen '''place' n'' miseto '''plan' n'' roshver; ''v roshvat; roshvate plant n'' plant; ''v plante plate n'' pliet '''play' n'' play; ''v play; rat please adv duakuem; v'' duakuem '''police' n'' politsia '''politic' adj politikni politics n'' politik '''poor' adj biedni; v'' poure '''popular' n'' popiuler; grotsi '''populate' v'' menne '''population' n'' men; populatsia '''post' n'' post; ''v poste post card n'' post card '''power' n'' motsh; motch '''preditor' n'' shelma '''preserve' n'' uwovat; uwovate '''prevent' v'' predisht '''prison' n'' erfangnes; bak; petoot '''prisoner' n'' quew (pronounce: ''kyoo) privacy n'' praivesi '''privat' adj praivet problem n'' nashine; nash '''problems' n'' nash '''progress' n'' pokrokovy; ''v pokrokovat project n'' prodshekt; proyekt (''revival); upset (poetic) promote v'' promote '''promotion' n'' promotsia '''proposal' n'' predstave '''propose' v'' predstavite '''prosecute' v'' stopovat; stopovate '''prosecution' n'' stopovebechen '''protect' v'' uhatshit; uhatshite '''pub' n'' varen; cavarien '''public' adj pyblek; n'' obtshenstwoe (singular: ''obtshenstow) publish v'' outgive (see: ''give) purpose n'' tshel '''Q' symb Q (pronounce: kyoo) question n'' otask; ''v otaske quite adv tselkom; dyftig R''' symb R (pronounce: ar) '''rain n'' dasht; ''v dash rainfall n'' dashtingkayl '''raise' n'' rays; ''v rayse; set (see appendix) react v'' chense '''reaction' n'' chense '''read' v'' tshitate '''ready' adj klar; klár real adj iretshen; shutotshen; shol reality n'' sholhood '''really' adv shutotshine reason n'' rech; ''v rechte recent adj reesent reception n'' reseptsia '''recognition' n'' uznanie '''recognize' v'' uznane '''refer' n'' referovat; referovate '''reference' n'' referensia '''refuse' v'' zamit; zamite '''region' n'' reedshen '''regional' adj reedshenel regional party regionalistiski parti regionalism n'' regionalisma '''regionalist' adj regionalistiski; n'' regionalist '''release' n'' outbring; ''v outbring religion n'' blifestand '''reply' n'' anshow; ''v anshow residential adj residential respond v'' chense '''response' n'' chense '''restore' n'' backset (see: ''set) result n'' visledock '''revival' n'' rebaibechen '''revive' v'' rebivet (see: ''bivet) revoke v'' ustub '''revolt' n'' postaning; ''v postane revolution n'' revolutsia '''ride' v'' raid '''ride horseback' v'' ossie '''right' adj right; n'' right '''river' n'' rike '''road' n'' cesta; rode '''Romania' n pr Beag Vlashka roof n'' thak '''room' n'' room '''root' n'' corn '''rope' n'' lane; shnoor; powers; rope '''rotate' v'' rotatovat; rotatovate '''rotation' n'' rotatsia '''rough' adj rough royal adj kralni royal blood n'' kralcrew '''run' n'' ryn; ''v rynne S''' symb S (pronounce: es) '''sad adj sad; desh safe adj ashatsh sail n'' plought; ''v platit; platite sand m'' sand; piesock '''satisfy' v'' spokoinit; spokoinite '''save' v'' barg '''say' v'' povedat; povedate '''scared' adj skait sea n'' sea; more '''sea gull' n'' tshaick '''seal' n'' (''animal) tuele (see appendix); (post) seel search v'' ladat; ladate '''second' adj toest; sekonth; n'' sekond '''see' v'' vit; vite; see (see appendix) '''seed' n'' semen; semeen '''seem' v'' leek '''self' pron self; sam; same sell v'' predat; predate '''send' v'' send '''sense' n'' fealing; ''v tshitte sentence n'' (''linguistics) vetah; (verdict) sentens; v'' sentense '''set' v'' set (see appendix) '''settle' v'' dayshe; (''of weather) sail settlement n'' dayshen '''seven' num sam; saddem Seven n pr Samuster; Sevvin several adj wesheliak shadow n'' tyne '''shall' v'' buet; bude '''shame' n'' rushine '''shape' n'' shape; form '''sharp' adj ostri sharp bow n'' kink '''sheep' n'' owtsa '''shine' v'' shine '''ship' n'' ship; loce (see appendix) '''shoe' n'' shoo '''shop' n'' obcot '''short' adj short; kratky short story n'' crat '''shout' v'' last '''show' n'' show; ''v show shrine n'' shrain '''sick' adj hori sight n'' seth '''sign' n'' snack; ''v snacke signature n'' podpis '''signature action' n'' podpisaksia '''silence' n'' tisht '''silent' adj tish silver n'' silver; strobro (''dated); striebro (poetic) since prep od sing v'' spievat; spievate '''sink' v'' klesnut; klesat; klesate '''sit' v'' sediet; sit '''situation' n'' stow '''six' num shest; six skin n'' skea; score; koosh '''sky' n'' oblowa; nebo (''poetic) sleep v'' spavat; spavate '''Slovak ship' n'' lode (see appendix) '''Slovakia' n pr Slovenske slow adj nishken small adj small; male; mally smell n'' von; ''v ryft smile n'' smeatch; ''v do jidden un smeatch (see: do) snake n'' had; woshten '''so' adv so soap n'' midlo '''sockpuppet' n'' devownick '''Sofasi' n pr Sofasee solution n'' riseni '''solve' v'' roshrisenit; roshrisenite; risenit; risenite; luesit; luesite '''some' adv som; nikolk something adv nietsho song n'' song '''soul' n'' dusha '''souvenir' n'' pimiatka '''souvereign state' n'' dobastea '''speak' v'' speak (see appendix) '''spectator' n'' viteman '''speech' n'' pong '''spell' v'' slabikovat; slabikovate '''spelling' n'' pravepis '''split' v'' roshtieplit; roshtieplite '''squirrel' n'' weweritsa '''star' n'' viceda; vicedah '''start' n'' start; ''v epostvit; epostvite; postvit; postvite; postavit; postavite; starte start a shop n'' come un fresh obcot in (see: ''come) state n'' harven '''state law' n'' zakone '''steam' n'' steam '''steed' n'' opotshatsh '''stick' n'' palitsh; teatsh; teach; ''v stick still adv steal stomach n'' pan '''story' n'' telling '''storm' n'' burka; storm; ''v storme; burkovat; burkovate strange adj tsudzi; straynge stream n'' beck; streem; ''v streem street n'' streate; cesta '''strong' adj silni structure n'' stavenile '''succeed' v'' (''occur) luck; (follow) suksedovat; suksedovate success n'' succes (pronounce: ''sukses) successful adj succestom (pronounce: suksestom) succession n'' suksesia '''such' adv so suck v'' tshitshat; sat '''suddenly' adv netshacane; sydentlee sun n'' slinkni '''supermarket' n'' doshmat '''support' n'' support; ''v support suppose v'' suene (see appendix) '''sure' adj isti surround v'' surround (see appendix) '''suspicious' adj fothought Sylvania n pr Lesland; Silvaynia; Silvayn symbol n'' simbel; outsnack '''symbolize' n'' outsnacke; simbelovat; simbelovate '''system' n'' sistem; sustava (''revival) systematic adj sustafni swear v'' prishat; prishate '''sweat' n'' pot; ''v pot sweet adj slad T''' symb T (pronounce: tee) '''table n'' taybel '''tail' n'' teal; rep, ogen; tshwost '''take' v'' take '''take the train' v'' vlacke '''talk' n'' hovor; ''v hovorit; hovorite taste n'' chut; ''v taste; chut tea n'' tshai '''tear' n'' slaze '''tell' v'' povedet; tell (see appendix) '''temperature' n'' temperachure '''terrain' n'' riah '''testimony' n'' zavet '''thank' v'' dshacueme '''thanks' adv dshacueme thanks to prep dshacueme de that conj that; pron thatte; that the art that; thie; the; (accentuated) e then adv dan; than there adv da they pron they; those thick adj tutshni; glubby; grubby; tluzzen thief n'' slodej '''thing' n'' date '''thin' adj din; tenky think v'' thank (see appendix); think (see appendix) '''this' pron that; thatte; thisse; thusse; thattey thousand num stew thousands num stow threat n'' rozba '''threaten' v'' porozit; rozit '''threatening' adj rozivi; (of weather) draggy three num three; trea; tri thriller n'' thriller '''through' prep throo thunder n'' thunder; blisk; ''v bliske thunderstorm n'' bliskaburka; bliskastorm '''thunderstrike' n'' bliskawanie '''tiger' n'' tiger '''till' prep til time n'' time '''to' prep de; da; to; tu; do; te; du; ta today adv tan'den; tuendshen together adv degedda to him pron hem; dem toilet n'' toilet '''toilet paper' n'' toilet payper '''tone' n'' tone '''tongue' n'' tong (see appendix); jazzeek '''too' adv ae; asi; ake too much adv velkar tooth n'' zube; sup; tooth '''touch' n'' dotning; ''v dotnut; dotnute tour n'' obkrush '''tourist' n'' obdife (see appendix) '''tourist information' n'' informatsia 'obdif '''town' n'' dedin '''town hall' n'' mestni stavebechen '''trade' n'' obtchod; ''v obtchod train n'' vlack '''Train Village' n'' Vlack Did; Trayn Villidsh '''transfuse' v'' transfusovat; transfusovate '''transfusion' n'' transfusia '''translate' v'' prekladat; prakladate '''translation' n'' prekladatebechen; translayshen '''translator' n'' prekladater '''tree' n'' strom (see appendix); twea '''trusty' adj halineth; halinth; trusty truth n'' obtshenstwoe '''try' v'' scuese '''turtle' n'' tyddel '''twelve' num dwanest twig n'' tweague '''twist' n'' komel; ''v komolit; komolite two num to; dwah U''' symb U (pronounce: yoo) 'un-' pref o- '''under prep pod unfortunate adj ofurchunet unfortunately adv in-zlay-hotting; oforchunetli until prep til untrue adj rotsh up adv up use n'' po-ush; ''v po-ushit; po-ushite useful adj po-usht useless adj opo-usht V''' symb V (pronounce: vee) '''vanish v'' shmishnut; shmishnute '''various' adj rozdielen vary v'' vari '''very' adv velmi village n'' diddeen; did '''violence' n'' nasely '''violent' adj naselni visible adj viderat visit n'' visit; ''v visite Vlack Street n pr Vlacest voice n'' las; ''v las volume n'' volume '''W' symb W (pronounce: dwayoo) wait v'' strashkat; strashkate '''walk' n'' welick; walk; ''v welick (see appendix); walk wander v'' vishnoushat; vishnoushate '''want' v'' awnt (see appendix); gilsh '''war' n'' vojn '''warm' n'' warm; ''v warme warm up v'' warme up; upwarme (''poetic) wasp n'' osa '''watch' n'' huerlodsch; ''v behatsh water n'' vod; water '''way' n'' kertsha; cesta; tshest '''we' pron we weak adj habi; slabi week n'' tyshden; tyshdens; tyshdien '''weekend' n'' weekend (pronounce: ''wigend) weigh v'' zoud '''weight' n'' zaweshie '''welcome' n'' witeate '''wealth' n'' pripygh '''wealthy' adj welthi; pripni weather n'' potshash '''weather forecast' n'' potshasey '''wet' adj wodate; moker what adv tshe; tsho; what; wat when adv ked; kede; whin where adv ko; came; pe; wor whether conj asime which adv what; teda; wa; lai while conj kem who adv who wide adj wide; shiroke wife n'' chotsh; malshonk; supruge; supruque (pronounce: ''sypruk) wiki n'' wiki; ''v wikiet wikination n'' wikinayshen '''wiki-wide' adj wikihláni will be v'' bude; (''of weather) bydes (see appendix) wind n'' wind; vietor; ''v waind window n'' fenster '''wind still' adj wainsteal winter n'' zima '''wish' n'' wish; priaten (''revival); v'' wishe; priat '''with' prep with; ku; kue without prep kueout woman n'' shen; zhen '''wonder' n'' dive; ''v dotshkat; dotshkate wood n'' dreve '''wooden' adj dreven woods n'' horeless (see appendix) '''woodworm' n'' woodtsher (see: ''tsher) word n'' slof '''work' n'' wowk; work; track; ''v worke; tragge world n'' swet '''worm' n'' tsher (see appendix); tsherwick; robeck; worm (see appendix) '''write' v'' writ (see appendix); write (see appendix); tshite '''X' symb X (pronounce: eks) Y''' symb Y (pronounce: wai) '''year n'' rock '''yet' adv yet; yit yes adv hej you pron thu; ye young adj young; fresh Z''' symb Z (pronounce: tset) '''zebra n'' zebra '''zero' num nought zinc n'' zinok 'Á''' symb Á (pronounce: akue)